The Education an Information Transfer Core (EITC) is dedicated to the continued support and promotion of the ADC Center and activities. We propose three Specific Aims: to continue developing timely resources and information for patients, care providers and communities;to support investigator research at UTSW through patient recruitment and retention and physician education;and, to advance the goals of the ADC by collaborating with the University, state and national programs, and the network of ADC Centers and affiliates. 1. Creation and Maintenance of Education Core Resources: The EITC will develop and maintain Core resources through participating in activities and events that publicize the ADC Center, and by providing printed and/or web-based information for ADC participants, their families, and for the communities that we serve. 2. Support investigator-initiated research at UTSW and affiliated institutions through recruitment, retention and education: The EITC will help recruit and retain subjects for research protocols and clinical trials of the ADC Clinical Core. EITC materials will continue to focus on the importance of early disease detection and treatment, and vascular risk factors for AD, particularly in Dallas'African American and Hispanic communities. Focus groups and/or community advisory committees will be formed to assist in our planning. Education programs for medical students will be implemented. 3. Support state-wide and national efforts related to normal aging, Alzheimer's disease and other dementias research: Since important research on AD and related disorders requires large cohorts that can only be obtained through large collaborative efforts, this aim of the EITC includes supportive training programs and/or symposiums for physicians and healthcare professionals in collaboration with other ADCs and local/state and national organizations.